


Three is Enough

by Rlillies



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Depression, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Mental Illness, Nicknames, Post-Canon, mentions of depression, no beta we die like men, stable pronouns for venom?, they get a cat, uhhh?, whos that??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rlillies/pseuds/Rlillies
Summary: Anne invites Eddie -and in turn Venom- to a combined hospital and animal adoption charity ball. Eddie takes up the offer and for some reason gets a cat. Even with the parasite that likes to eat living things that he's in love with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im writing this instead of studying for finals so that a big oof
> 
> also venoms voice is in bold and eddies thoughts are in itilic

 

Venom was already awake when Eddie received the phone call from Anne. But Eddie on the other hand was still loudly snoring.

**EDDIE**

Eddie jolted awake with the boom of Venom's voice. “W-what is it love?”

**EDDIE, YOUR PHONE YOU MISSED A CALL**

Eddie reached for his phone, seeing the time and the missed call notifications, as well as five messages. Three from Anne and surprisingly, two from Dan. He went through the messages, Dan first (because he doesn't want to see what Anne would want so badly to call him for), Dan only really said that Anne has something important to talk to him about, which is totally not concerning at all.

He pulls up Annie's messages next, they read:

_Annie Received at 8:30am  : Hey Eddie, the Hospital that Dan works at is having a charity ball in collaboration with the SPCA. They’re also going to be having an adoption fest at half the normal adoption price. And I know that you were missing Mr. Belvedere and I thought you’d like to go with Dan and I and maybe adopt a cat? So that way you wouldn’t be so lonely?_

_Annie Received at 10:07am: I know you are probably still sleeping, but I need to know by One this afternoon so I can RSVP for you_

_Annie Received at 12:45pm: ?!?! Yes or No?_

_Missed Call From Annie at 12:48pm_

Eddie looks at the time on his phone, 12:52 “Fuck” He murmurs to himself.

**EDDIE, WHAT’S A CHARITY BALL? EDDIE? WHY DOES ANNE THINK YOU ARE ALONE?**

“Oh uh, a charity ball is where like? Places like hospitals and shit raise money to fund their uh corporations” Eddie messed with his phone, anxiously checking the time between every few words. “And remember, Annie still doesn’t know that you survived so she thinks that I’m alone and she knows how I get when I'm alone for too long so she’s just worried ‘bout us- me- about me.”

**BUT YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

“I know that love, but she doesn’t, and we might as well go, so not to make her suspicious or whatever” He started typing out a response to Anne, but he paused. “V…”

**YES LOVE?**

“You know you won’t be able to any of the animals at the ball right? You have to promise you won’t or we won’t go and I won’t buy chocolate for a week”

**EDDIE NO!!**

“Eddie yes.”

Eddies’ head was silent for a few seconds, with Venom thinking the offer over for a minute. Eddie looked back down at his phone to look at the time again, 12:55pm. _Fuck_.

**OKAY, WE WON’T EAT ANIMAL**

“Alright love, that’s good. We probably won't get to get a cat because of our whole, eating living creatures thing.” Pulling out his phone, Eddie quickly typed out a response back to Anne, saying that; ~~_We_ ~~ _**I** will be able to go, _ and, _what are the details?_ “God I hope Annie won’t be sad that We ain’t gonna get a cat”

**SHE WILL BE FINE BECAUSE YOU ARE NEVER ALONE**

“I know that love, but like I said, she doesn’t”

**NEVER LEAVE EDDIE, NEVER AGAIN**

“Love you too, parasite”

**TAKE IT BACK**

“No”

Venom materialized from between Eddies shoulders, somehow appearing angry as a blob of black.

**TAKE IT BACK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will probably never happen again, but here is the second chapter literally two hours after i posted the first one but like, go off i guess 
> 
> still haven't studied for a single final so sister gonna FAIL

  
  


_ Incoming call from Annie at 1:03pm, Accept or Decline? _

“Shit, V please please don't say anything, remember she CAN’T know” He presses accept and brings the phone up to his ear, fully expecting a loud women to yell in his ear. 

**YES EDDIE**

“Hey Eddie! You got back to me just in time, I was able to send in your RSVP right on time!” He hears Anne's bright voice answer right as he puts his phone to his ear.  _ Oh thank god she isn’t mad and yelling.  _

“Hey-y Anne, uh thanks for inviting u-uh me to the ball.” 

“Of course Eddie! I just felt as if you would benefit from the ball, I mean, the cat adoptions will be only $30 for everything. Like Cat and Cat food included.” She pauses for a second, almost collecting her thoughts. “I-I know how Venom's death has left you alone and wreaked. And I know how you get when you lose a support. I -and Dan- thought you’d like to go to this ball, who knows, maybe get a cat out of it.” He can practically hear her shrug. 

**BUT I'M NOT GONE! AND WHAT DOES SHE MEAN? HOW DO YOU GET?**

“Shh-hit, uh thanks Annie, I haven’t gotten that low in a long time though.. but thanks..” Eddie almost slipped up by telling Venom to  _ Shut the Fuck up or He ISN’T getting chocolate.  _

**NO, I'LL SHUT UP EDDIE, DON'T TAKE CHOCOLATE AWAY**

“What are the details for the event Annie?” Ignoring Venom's comment, Eddie finally started to get out of bed, after being woken up so abruptly and then the dilemma of making sure that Venom wouldn't eat any of the animals at the ball.  

Eddie shifts the phone to his other shoulder while slowly walking into his tiny kitchen in his tiny loft apartment. “Alright, so I know this is really short notice, but that's why I needed your RSVP so soon after asking you if you wanted to go.”  _ Fuck how short notice, We still have to eat,  _ “It’ll be this Saturday evening, starts at 6pm and it is a black tie event so please dress as nice as you can.” 

_Okay, that's three days, that'll be fine._

Putting the phone on speaker and setting it on the counter. Eddie reaches into the fridge grabbing eggs and cheese to make an omelette. 

“Alright, that isn’t too-o short notice, I should have time to hunt uh for a cheap suit!” He stumbles over his words - **HUNGRY** \- “I know, I know uh that you and Dan mean well for uh inviting me? Yeah, but w-I won’t be able to get a cat, I mean, Anne, have you seen my apartment?” 

_ Fuck I keep slipping up, I need to hang up before I fuck up to much. I only woke up like ten minutes ago to be fair.  _

“Yes I know Eddie, just go in without being pessimistic, okay? For Dan and I?” Eddie nodded, forgetting that she can’t see him. “Alright, well, I gotta go Ed. Text me sometime today or tomorrow if you change your mind alright? But please don’t though. Kay, bye” 

He hears the distinct beep of the other person hanging up before he can. He reaches for the one clean bowl that he has currently to mix the eggs with some milk, throwing the egg shells over his shoulder, trusting that Venom will catch them to munch on. 

“I'm proud of you V, you barely said anything that entire phone call!” 

**TRY FOR YOU EDDIE**

“We’ll need to go hunting so that you don’t do anything on accident…” Eddie continues making the omelettes, he pauses, “Babe, can you grab the leftover ham from the other night in the fridge for me?” 

**YES EDDIE, HERE EDDIE**

He grabs the ham, sets it aside since it is already pre-cut and ready to throw into some omelettes. Eddie grabs a skillet from the sink, investigating it to make sure that it is at least somewhat clean (which it is). He sets it on the stove, turning the stove on to medium and then throwing some butter into the pan. 

**HUNGRY EDDIE**

“I know V, I know. Just wait a few minutes, then we can eat.” 

Eddie allows the skillet to heat up before pouring the egg-milk mixture into the pan. He feels Venom wrap around his shoulders and neck like a scarf or a snake, snuggling into his neck. 

**I LOVE EDDIE**

“Love you too V, love you too.” 

He pours the egg mixture into the hot skillet and hears the sizzle of the eggs quickly cooking. He slowly adds in the ham, giving some of it to the symbiote-scarf that he has, letting Venom lick his fingers to get it all off. 

With adoration Eddie quietly says “Couldn’t live without you, sweetheart.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obvi the only thing i actually know how to do is make food, so that is the most description in this chapter OPE
> 
> also 
> 
> please leave comments, they encourage me to keep writing thks


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive come to the conclusion that i  
> a.) am going to fail my finals tomorrow  
> and  
> b.) im writing this fast cause i want to get the cat part  
> and  
> c.) im actually a shitty writer  
> k thanks  
> enjoy this chapter

 

Walking and being in public with Venom is always a debacle, he either tries to convince Eddie into talking to him (in turn making the bystanders give Eddie some very odd and concerned looks), tries to pull Eddie in the direction of something that smells good and delicious, or he will always ask Eddie if ‘that is a bad guy’ or ‘can we eat THEM?’ or ‘what about that large rat? Can we eat that?’. And the large rat was a dog, so you can see why Eddie is so hesitant to even think about getting a cat.

**BUT EDDIE, WE PROMISE WE WON’T EAT ANY SMALL FELINE IF YOU DON’T WANT US TO - BUT WE ARE HUNGRY NOW AND YOUR LIVER KINDA LOOKS TASTY**

“No eating my liver! I’ll feed you tonight” whispered Eddie, in the middle of a thrift store, receiving a few concerned glances his way and someone slowly trying to back away unnoticed. Eddie flips through the slightly professional looking suit jackets, but all of them have some sort of blemish on them, either a hole or a stain or something in between. They have been on the hunt for a somewhat cheap option for this ‘Formal Black Tie’ event for almost two hours now. With some luck on finding practically new black slacks at a second hand store, and a pair of black dress shoes. Now all they need is a white button up, a suit jacket, and a tie (or bow tie).

**EDDIE WE COULD-**

“No V, you aren’t gonna eat my liver!” Shaking his head “Fuckin’ parasite.”

**EDDIE! TAKE IT BACK! WE WERE GOING TO SUGGEST WE BE YOUR JACKET, BUT NOW YOU’RE MEAN. SO GOODBYE LIVER, HELLO SOBRIETY**

Ducking -and shaking- his head. Eddie smiles to himself _I fucking love_ **_my_ ** _parasite_ . “Alright, I’m sorry, not a parasite.” pausing, Eddie realizes what Venom suggested “You can become a jacket?” _I guess that makes sense, because he can morph in a head or a scarf, why not a full jacket?_

**YES - ANYTHING FOR EDDIE. WE BECOME ANYTHING FOR EDDIE. WE LOVE EDDIE**

“And I you, sweetheart. And I you.” Eddie looks around to make sure no one has called the authorities on them, he has no idea since everyone around them spread out everywhere else in the store. Hell, if Eddie looked hard enough, he would see a big burly man who was also looking at suit jackets all the way in the women's lingerie section, but he doesn’t.

Eddie shrugs, not really caring about the fact that everyone ran away from him, he has become somewhat used to it.

“We still have to find a button up, love. And a tie”

**WE KNOW - WE CAN BE THE TIE AS WELL**

“Alright, that’ll be fine, does make it easier and cheaper for us. We still need a button up. And I don't think you can become one of those either.”

**DON'T QUESTION WHAT WE CAN AND CAN'T DO**

 

**BUT YOU ARE RIGHT - CAN’T BE WHITE BUTTON UP - WE ARE SORRY EDDIE**

Eddie hears and feels the sorrow that Venom has for not being able to do everything for his Eddie. “You’re alright love, you’re already doing amazing by becoming a jacket and tie. Don’t worry about the button up.”

They start walking to leave the third thrift or second hand store that they have been to that day. They make it out of the door and into the somehow still sunny and warm mid-December San Francisco weather. Eddie stops for a second to bask in the sun, until he continues walking, already pulling up the directions to the next cheap second hand shop that they will go to, hopefully to find a decent button up and at a low enough price that Eddie will still be able to eat on his freelance salary.

His phone beeps, giving him the directions and the expected time of arrival to the next shop called ‘That Store’. _Odd name, but like we can judge. A five minute walk? That’s not bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short as fuck chapter because i dont know how to write! yes! 
> 
> anyways, thanks to the four people that commented so far, i responded to all of you and i love you all so much that i will literally die for you 
> 
> thanks bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what???? a new chapter??? not during finals week??? wack

Eddie turns off the shower, and steps out, wrapping a white fluffy towel around his waist. He looks into the mirror, seeing Venom's face toothy smile. He chuckles looking at his symbiote.

**EDDIE - WE’RE RUNNING LATE - ANNE WILL BE SAD**

“I know - I know love, it’s just, we need to look decent and I need to shave to look not so hobo-ey” Eddie looks back into the mirror, obviously not being able to see himself because of his loving goo monster blocking the mirror. “Babe, sweet thing, can you please not block my view of the mirror? That would be extremely helpful and then we can leave and get to the ball in time and Annie won’t be mad…”

**OKAY, I WILL MOVE FOR EDDIE**

Venom’s image slowly comes away from his body, and instead of Venom being the only image in the mirror, now it’s just Eddie, with a tiny, floating, black blob with large opalescent eyes resting on his shoulder. He reaches up a little bit to pet Venom’s floating head. He hears Venom’s slight and quite purr, out of their pure content with Eddie.

“Love you, sweetheart” Eddie murmurs and kisses Venom’s head.

He looks into the mirror, grabbing the shaving cream and his razor.

**LOVE WE LOOK FINE - WE NEED TO GET DRESSED AND GO**

**EDDIE! LETS GO**

“Alright, I’m done, I’m done. Let’s get dressed. Remember you said you were going to be _both_ my jacket and my tie.”

Walking towards the bedroom part of his apartment, dropping his towel and grabbing the underwear and pants that are sitting on his bed, waiting for him. Pulling them both on and then grabbing his undershirt and the white button up, throwing those on and then sitting down. “Alright V, lets see this jacket and tie deal..”

He starts to feel Venom come out of his body, wrapping around his arms and shoulders like a loose hug. After Venom became his jacket, Eddie smoothed his hands down Venom's goo, that somehow doesn't feel like goo anymore but rather so kind of silky fabric. “This is beautiful love, think you can do the tie? If not, I’m sure this will be fine.” Eddie feels Venom’s grumble to that, but instead of feeling the grumble inside is gut or somewhere around his lungs or heart, he feels the grumble right on his skin, he _sees_ the way Venom reacts.

**I CAN DO IT EDDIE, ALWAYS FOR YOU EDDIE**

“Alright. Alright love, I believe in you”

Eddie felt a part of Venom’s black sludge come out of his shoulder, or where the shoulder part of the jacket is, he sees Venom becoming a long and narrow tie, that was tied perfectly and somehow clipped to his button up like an actual tie would. He smiled, looking up into the mirror in his room. Seeing his Love wrapped around him and almost holding him possessively with the way Venom was thinking within the bond.

Eddie looks down at his watch, _5:50 - damn we’re going to be late, even with speeding on the bike -_ with realizing the time, Eddie and Venom starts for the door, grabbing his bike and apartment keys -and his wallet as a side thought- and leaving and locking the apartment doors. Forgoing his helmet because, lets face it, he doesn't really need a helmet now does he?

**WE COULD JUST MASK AND RUN TO THE BALL, WOULD BE FASTER AND FUNNER**

“No love, we can’t do that, imagine how upset Anne would be, plus, I thought you liked the bike? You like how fast it goes, and the memories that we have with it.”

**OKAY, BIKE IS FINE, DRIVE FASSSST EDDIE, WE WANT TO GO FASSSST!!!!!!**

“We’ll go fast love, don't worry about that.” Taking one more look at the directions, Eddie hops onto the bike, turning on the ignition and driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case anyone was interested or worried, i passed all my finals (except strength but that doesnt matter because i set a record in that class so like??? final who??) 
> 
> and idk how often i'll get chapters out. but to be fair, i do like writing this so maybe more often then I thought?? just not as often as it first updated.
> 
> also comments make me v happy thks


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ope heres the start of dinner

Turning off the ignition, Eddie swings his leg over the other side of his motorcycle, looking at the entrance to hotel seeing a very large and bright sign announcing the combined charity ball. Eddie looks around, anxiously wringing his hands, trying to find Anne and Dan, not wanting to look out of place and like a weirdo. 

**NOT WEIRD THOUGH, ONLY A LOSER**

“Wow thanks for the compliment, love.” Whisper Eddie sarcastically, earning a few odd looks. Eddie points to his ear, revealing a Bluetooth earbud.  _ Oh thank god that we decided to bring the Bluetooth phone thingy. We really shouldn’t embarrass ourselves in front of Annie and Dans friends and co-workers.  _ Seeing that most of the workers and guests that gave Eddie and Venom (unknowingly) odd looks but just nodded accepting the Bluetooth excuse. 

**OUR LOSER**

“Oh shut up” Eddie mumbles. 

“Eddie! We’re over here!” Eddie turns around, hearing Anne's’ voice, and seeing Anne and Dan walking towards him. Waving back and walking to them quickly trying to derail some of the attention that is on him. 

“Oh thank god, I was about to text you wondering where you were.” 

Anne and Dan were dressed up very nicely, they seemingly blended in well with the fancy crowd that this ball hosted. Anne wearing a dark red strapless dress made out of silk and with a modesty slip down her left leg. She paired the elegant dress with beautiful silver accent pieces, a silver beaded belt and a silver necklace/choker combo. Dan had an expensive looking suit on, and a dark red tie to match Anne’s dress, they were definitely a couple dressed to impress, and they had the money to impress. 

“You sure do… dress up nicely” hesitated Dan, looking up and down the symbiote bonded man. Dan could obviously see the lack of money that went into Eddie’s outfit. 

“Hey, you can judge me for this cheap outfit, it is kinda hard to afford fancy clothes when you are a journalist and not a doctor.” Sure, it was a cheap shot at Dan, but Eddie didn’t care, and he knew that Dan wouldn’t be hurt to much by his remark, 

Dan shrugged in response, muttering ‘that's fair’ and sheepishly looking down at the ground. Anne just looked at her two boys, shaking her head thinking about how glad she is that they can get along without Dan getting jealous or with Eddie trying anything. 

Anne stepped forward, putting an end to this somewhat dispute, saying “Okay, okay, lets just go inside boys. Dinner is going to be served in ten minutes and we need to find our table.” 

Dan and Eddie looked at each other, Dan looked down at his watch seeing the time and nodding towards the door in agreement with Anne. Offering his arm to Anne, with Anne accepting, and they walk towards the door, Eddie following behind like a lost puppy. 

**WHAT WILL BE FOR DINNER?**

“Uh, I'm not sure…” Eddie replied to Venom without even thinking about where he was or who was in front of him. Quickly Eddie looked up checking that Anne and Dan did not notice his refute to Venom. Not seeing either of them turn around to ask what Eddie said or who he said it to, he seemed to be in the clear. “Hey uh, Annie, I forgot what you said would be for dinner?” 

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell what it was. Well, there was actually two options on the RSVP and since I asked you such short notice and forgot to ask which one you wanted, I just picked the steak and potatoes option for you. I hope that is alright with you Ed” 

“Oh yeah, steak is fine. I like steak”  **STEAK EDDIE?? WILL WE BE EATING MEAT TONIGHT?**

Eddie just hummed a response to Venom, giving him the response that he wanted. 

Getting up to the door, with a fancy security officer standing in front of the door accepting tickets and the reservations. Dan hands the officer the three tickets for them all, making small talk with the officer (weirdly enough also named Dan). 

“You three are good to go in, and just to let you know, the dinner is starting later than expected” Dan, the security officer, said, stepping aside to let them three pass. 

Dan and Anne confidently walk forward, obviously feeling as if they belong within this crowd. While Eddie stumbles along behind them, sending (and receiving) concerned glances to almost everyone they pass. Still a bit frantic and worried after the  _ Life Foundation  _ fiasco. 

Dan pulls out a chair for Anne at a table in the far left corner of the dinning part of the ball room. Looking at the table, Eddie spots name cards with everyone's names on them, obviously saying where they are to sit and who they are to sit with. It looks as if Anne is sitting in between Eddie and Dan, with Eddie sitting next to someone name,,,  _ Rachel _ ? And after the stranger Rachel, there is three other name tags that Eddie can not see. 

Eddie sits down, feeling very uncomfortable in the fancy environment that he has been thrown in. Eddie looks at the table, spotting that there are little- 

**CHOCOLATE!!**

Chocolate hershey kisses sitting on the middle of the table as a centerpiece but also as something for the guest to snack on before dinner shows up (and after dinner as well). 

“Oh hell yeah!” whispered shouted Eddie, reaching out to grab a handful of chocolates and having to restrain Venom from gaining control of his arm to prevent him from shoving the kisses into his mouth, wrapper and all. 

“Jeez Eddie, I don't remember you loving chocolate so much.” 

Eddie freezes, slowly turning his head to look at Anne, “oh..ho yeah, since after that whole Venom fiasco I have started to really enjoy chocolate a lot more than I normally did, don’t get me wrong I liked chocolate before, but like now, oh man…” Eddie keeps stumbling on his words, looking back and forth between Dan and Anne. “Anyways… ha… when do you uh, think that the food will come out?” 

Dan and Anne looked between each other, having a silent conversation by exchanging head nods and eyebrow raises, and jerking their heads at Eddie at different times. 

**WE HAVE SILENT CONVERSATIONS ALL THE TIME**

_ “Yes I know that, but I think we have something bigger on our hands than ‘silent conversations’”  _

**LIKE WHAT EDDIE?**

_ “Like I think Annie and Dan are onto us”  _

**WHAT’S WRONG WITH THA-**

Venom was cut off by Anne clearing her throat and looking directly into Eddies eyes, seemingly that her silent conversation was done with. Her glare so strong that Eddie can physically feel Venom shiver out of fear. 

“Eddie, do you have something to tell us?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha wow another chapter posted???   
> its cause im procrastinating on studying for the ACT that is this Tuesday 
> 
> also, annes dress that is described in this chapter is actually my prom dress


End file.
